


Simulations

by GriffinHestia, Marvel_GoT34



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Gen, Horror, Not Really Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinHestia/pseuds/GriffinHestia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_GoT34/pseuds/Marvel_GoT34
Summary: Shouyou Hinata was 13 when he was kidnapped and put through 9 horror simulations. He had to find a way to survive. Every time he died he was sent back to the beginning. When he finally escaped, he joined volleyball. How long can he keep his tragic backstory to himself?





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a prototype. I dont know if I'm going to continue this... if you like it be sure to tell me!

“Hinata Shouyou, a kidnapped boy who finally returned home after one year-”. The television was turned off by my mom. “Shouyou you're going to be late for school!” She shouted, I sighed and got off my bed. I looked towards my clock and saw that I had 10 minutes before school began. I sprinted out of my room and got on my motorcycle. “Bye mom!” I shout. She waves as I ride away. Today was the first day of school, along with it being volleyball tryouts. I was fairly confident in my hitting skills along with serving and receiving. 

 

I arrived to school 5 minutes before tryouts. I walked into the Karasuno gym to find a tall blond arguing with a tall brunette. One of the third years saw me and greeted me. “Hey! I'm Sugawara and I'm the vice captain of the volleyball team. What's your name?” I sighed. They were going to recognize me. “Hinata Shouyou.” Everyone stopped speaking and looked at me. “The Hinata? The one who was kidnapped?” A bald kid asked me. I nod in affirmation. It was awkward for a moment but the advisor came in and told us to start. We were doing a 3 on 3 battle to 15 points. It was Kageyama, Tanaka and me against Sugawara, Daichi, and Tsukishima. I sigh and roll up the sleeves on my shirt. I hated rolling them up because of the many scars on my arms from the Simulations. 

 

Flashback: Simulation 1: Slender

 

His feet hit the asphalt with light taps. His breathing was erratic but quiet as he listened for Slender who was chasing him. Once he was sure he could get away with it he got into a standing splits and squeezed in between two buildings. Slender whizzed past him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slipped out. Then, static was heard from behind him. Pain became all he knew in those 4 minutes of him being ripped to shreds by Slender. Total deaths of Simulation: Slender: 193

 

Present

 

Tanaka got the receive and gave it to Kageyama who set it to me. I jumped and spiked the ball onto the other side. It whizzed past Daichi, who looked shocked. 

 

We won the match 4-15 and we were let into the team. I was told that I had a crazy strong spike, but I was never able to light a candle to Jason, slender or the animatronics. In fact, the only thing I was able to kill was from Simulation 5: Quiet Place. The monsters were easy to kill when their weakness was high pitched sounds. Sugawara and Daichi let us leave tryouts to go to class. I guess it was time to test my intelligence. I haven't been to school in a year.


	2. Apparently I'm Smart?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata just wants it to be a normal day, but apparently today everyone has a question for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so... I didn't really have the motivation to continue this but my friend wanted it so yup.

After being in the Simulation for a year I realised that I forgot how boring school really was. My math teacher, Ms. Okumura is disappointed that I don't know math and that's not really my fault but what can you do. The bright side of this exchange is that she's willing to tutor me. The dark side is that I'm not paying attention in math right now, making this inner monologue. “Hinata! Are you paying attention?” Ms. Okumura asked. I rubbed the back of my neck apologetically, “sorry Ms. Okumura.” Ever since I came back from the Simulations, I’ve been lost in my head. When I’m not in my head, I am observing everything down to the metaphorical T. It’s 0 or 100 not in between. My therapist, Mr. Konekomaru, told me to focus on meditation but I have ADHD and I have to constantly be moving. I think the ADHD has to do with the Simulations, I had no chance to stop moving or else I would die. When we finished with the lesson I got up and sprinted down the halls. I had 5 minutes to get to the gym for volleyball practice. I burst through the doors just as my alarm went off. I made it just on time. Everyone was looking at me. “Hi! I made it on time to practice.” I say relief evident in my voice. “Oi dumbass! Where were you?” Kageyama asked. I sighed. “Ms. Okumura agreed to tutor me in math. Getting kidnapped for a year happens to affect the education that they receive.” Sugawara comes over to me, “ Is there any other subject you need help with?” I understand that he was trying to be nice, but wow I’m not that dumb, well maybe I am, I haven’t been to school in a year. “Nope, I am actually on level or ahead in the rest of my subjects.” Tsukishima looked at me condescendly, “are you sure, or you just embarrassed?” “Listen I’ve been kidnapped for a year, and within that time I’ve done things people couldn’t even dream of doing. There is no way that I could even try to be embarrassed.” I say. The ace of the team, Asahi claps his hands. “Can we start practice please?” He asks timidly. I decided that Asahi was my favorite person on the team so far. 

My jump, my agility and my spike were all I had that I could use in volleyball. I might have to ask our libero, Nishinoya, to help me with my receiving. I found out that Kageyama is not just good at setting. No, he’s a prodigy at it. Just say that you want it and it will come to you. We came up with a super fast spike that we call a ‘quick’. I know, creative. During practice we worked on spiking and receiving. After practice I started stretching for my bike trip up the mountain to get to my city, where I then begin to parkour to my house after leaving my bike at my storage unit. “Hinata? Why are you stretching? We’re done with practice now and aren't you going to change out?” Asahi asks. I smile. “Oh! I ride my bike up the mountain to go home then I parkour to my house. It’s easier that way for me.” I say nonchalantly. I wave to him as I get on my bike and speed off towards the mountain.

The next day went similarly except today I got called to the counsellor for a schedule change. Apparently, my English and Japanese were third year honors worthy. So, that’s how I end up in two classes with Asahi, Sugawara, Daichi, and Kiyoko, the manager. “Hinata are you lost? This is the 3rd year English class.” Daichi says concerned. I laugh and show him my new schedule. “Yeah no, apparently I am really good at Japanese and English.” The teacher came in and tried to test me front of the class. He already had it out for me. Well, that’s not really new for me. “So, Shouyou how well is your English?” I smile.

 

“I would assume it’s good enough to be in this class, wouldn’t you Sir? I mean I can clearly hold a decent conversation with you.” I say smugly.

“I suppose that it is not atrocious.”

 

“I suppose so Sir. Are we just going to throw big words at each other the entire hour or we going to start the class?” After class I got swarmed by 3rd years. I just needed to go to Biology before I could call it a day and head off to volleyball. “That was super cool how did you learn English so fast?” One of them asked.

 

Flashback:

 

    “Listen here and listen closely Shou-Chan. I’m not cruel, so I will allow you to have an education. Although, I will punish you if you do not learn quickly. I give you two days to remember 50 vocabulary words. If you don’t, you go back to Slender until you collect 100 papers again. Got it?” Dr. Yamada, my kidnapper, asked. I nod my head in understanding. I was never good at studying but I’ll be damned if I have to go get 100 papers again.

    “What was the sentence I asked you to memorize?” 

“Hello, my name is Shouyou Hinata. I am foreign to the language please be patient with me.”

 

“Good job Shou-Chan.” Dr. Yamada said, stroking my hair. 

 

Present:

 

    “It just takes lots of practice and determination. English is hard after all.” I say happily. They nod and leave me when the one minute bell sounds. Crap I’m going to be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas on what you want in the next chapter, do share. Criticism is accepted.


	3. Starting Up Again (Not A Chapter)

School is ending on the 30th of May so I will be updating after that. Sorry for the sudden hiatus. See you guys soon!


End file.
